


Misunderstandings

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Herald's Rest, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Her sharp eyes missed nothing, including the way Sutherland and Inquisitor Lavellan clearly felt about each other.





	Misunderstandings

Her sharp eyes missed nothing, including the way Sutherland and Inquisitor Lavellan clearly felt about each other.

The problem was, they were both oblivious. Lace liked to think that she and the Inquisitor were friends, which was why she wanted to help him realize that Sutherland felt the same way about him, at least judging by the way the warrior kept watching him and smiled whenever he saw the Inquisitor nearby.

The Inquisitor always found the time to solve other people’s problems, so someone should take the time to return the favour. After everything he had done for them all, he deserved happiness more than anyone else.

One afternoon, when she overheard the Inquisitor's conversation with Sutherland, she decided it was time to intervene. The elf mentioned that he finally had an evening off, smiling at Sutherland the whole time, to which Sutherland frowned slightly before stating that the Inquisitor deserved some time for himself. After that the mage left the Herald's Rest, leaving Sutherland sitting by himself, looking sadly at his tankard.

"Go to him."

Sutherland turned his head to look at Lace, clearly surprised. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't want to impose. He probably doesn’t want to..."

"He said that because he hoped he'd finally be able to ask you to spend the evening with him."

"...really?"

"Trust me. Go."

The man licked his lips briefly, clearly thinking about what she told him, before nodding and running out of the tavern.

Lace smiled to herself. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. Her sharp eyes missed nothing"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/727682.html?thread=95986050#t95986050)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
